


Haryc

by Iratherbewithmydogs



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Covert, Exhaustion, M/M, Storage Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iratherbewithmydogs/pseuds/Iratherbewithmydogs
Summary: The last few days had been interminable, running back-to-back jobs and jumping from planet to planet.Enough was enough. They needed a break.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Kudos: 49
Collections: May The Smut Be With You





	Haryc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



> This work was originally written for the Mandorin Discord Server, more specifically for the Thirsty Hoes (you know who you are), and it's part of the MTSBWY Collection. 
> 
> Que lo disfruten!

The last few days had been interminable.

Din sighed, turning off the engines of the Razor Crest after parking it on the outskirts of the settlement. He looked at Corin, who was unbuckling the child from his chair in the cockpit. The ex-trooper had purple bags under his eyes and a sickly pallor to his skin, exhaustion visible in every line of his body. He felt exactly the same.

They had been running back-to-back jobs for the past two weeks, jumping from planet to planet and using as little hyperdrive as they could due to a busted engine. They hadn’t been able to rest properly for longer.

It was because of that he had decided enough was enough. They couldn’t keep going like that, sleeping for two hours at a time and in turns, always alert in case another enemy came out of nowhere in the middle of space. So he had put the covert’s coordinates in the ship’s navigator and pushed the Crest as fast as it could go, silently praying for the engines to hold up.

He knew it had been the right decision as soon as they breached the atmosphere.

“Don’t forget his toy” he reminded Corin as the man put a few of their belongings in a bag. His Cyar’ika didn’t even blink, too tired to retort; he just took the toys, pushed them in the bag and hung it over his shoulder.

They made their way across town, not stopping until they reached the Covert’s entrance. Paz was waiting for them there, his big, bulking figure like a sentinel under the tunnel’s shadows.

“You look like shit, vod” were the first words that came out of the blue warrior’s mouth. It wasn’t unkind, just his way to stating a fact. Din didn’t answer, he just merely nodded in his direction - an acknowledgment. Paz seemed to get the message and reached for the still full-of-energy toddler. “Come on, come with uncle Paz” he talked to the kid, voice soft as it only was when foundlings were in his care. The child wiggled in his big arms, delighted to be held by someone who wasn’t a few steps away from passing out in the hallways. “You know where your rooms are” was the last thing the giant said before disappearing through another corridor.

Din sagged, his legs feeling like they were made of lead. Corin seemed to be in no better state, feet dragging against the stone ground of the tunnels. He took his hand and guided him to their usual rooms, steps slow and devoid of energy.

Suddenly, just when they were crossing through the storage area of the covert to reach the living quarters, Corin stopped abruptly and pulled him into an empty room, closed the door behind them.

“What..?” Din started, brain too muddled to process what was happening. Everything came crashing into his mind when skilled fingers undid his trousers in a matter of seconds. “Corin what are you doing?” He gasped, not prepared for the assault. The dim light of the room illuminated them both, casting shadows over closed crates and boxes.

“What the fuck does it look I am doing?” Came Corin’s exasperated response. He was pushing him against the closed door, deft fingers working around the various straps of his trousers, sliding the fabric down without taking off his thigh guards. “I’m gonna suck your cock off” he said with the flattest tone Din had ever heard. The bounty hunter’s mind blanched for a second wondering if maybe his sleep deprivation was finally catching up to him and making him imagine things. “It’s been three weeks. Three fucking weeks since I got to touch you. So keep still and help me get these pants out of the way or so help me the stars…” he said, his words hanging like a threat in the heated space. Din didn’t think twice before complying, getting rid of his gloves and unclasping his hip holsters in one go. Corin took that chance to pull his cock out.

Corin’s cold hands on his body sent a shiver down his spine. Din bit back a groan, his back pressed against the closed door of the storage room. He lifted both hands and pushed the clasps of the Helmet, taking it off and giving it to his kar’ta, who put it carefully on the floor where he was kneeling. Next thing he knew, he was being deepthroated by his riduur in the middle of the storage room.

“Fuck” Din grunted in surprise, that clever mouth working wonders in his sensitive shaft. His cyar’ika gaged a little on his length, wet sounds coming from his throat and bouncing on the walls of the small space. Din was burning inside, barely holding himself off against the door, the warm suction of the other man’s mouth sending shivers down his spine. Corin pulled back, warm breath ghosting over his tip and making him shiver.

“Ner kar’ta, I missed this so much” Corin muttered as he licked Din from base to tip, one hand coming up to grip ass as the other one playing with his balls. “I missed your taste, your weight on my tongue” he kept talking, blue eyes never leaving his own as he went back down on his cock, his lips forming a tight circle around his shaft. Din could only groan in response, dick twitching inside that wet heat. He fought against his own exhaustion and lifted the hand that was gripping the doorknob like a lifeline, tangling his fingers on dark, luscious locks that were just the perfect length to _pull_. Corin groaned at the sensation, the vibrations in his throat making Din gasp in desperation.

“Pull my hair” he heard Corin’s rough voice say, his red lips swollen and shiny, fucked out. “Fuck my face” his riduur ordered, one of his own hands pushing against the obvious tent in his pants. It left no room for arguments, but Din wasn’t about to complain at the request.

“Like this?” Din grunted, feeding his cock back into that waiting mouth, one hand still fisted on Corin’s hair while the other came down to touch his Cyar’ika’s cheek. Din almost came when he felt his own hardness pushing against the thin flesh. Corin’s eyes were red-rimmed by now, wreaked and still fixed on his own. He opened his mouth more, the barely-there brush of teeth adding an edge to the mix of sensations. The iron grip the man had on his ass didn’t abate, just became stronger as he pushed his hips forward, a clear message in his intense, piercing gaze.

_Now._

Din let go after that, all his tiredness forgotten in the face of his riduur swallowing him whole. He fucked Corin’s mouth like there was no tomorrow, his balls slapping his chin a little, his own strong thighs pushing forward. Corin took it like a champ, groaning and choking on his cock, letting out whimpers every time he pulled hard on his hair. Din’s hands were gripping his head, making sure Corin’s airways were as open as possible even in his half-mad state. He vaguely noticed Corin’s arm moving in a too familiar rhythm before his vision whitened out, fireworks exploding behind his eyelids a his cock pulsed load after load into Corin’s throat. His riduur choked, more tears spilling from his eyes. Eventually, he pushed his hands against Din’s hips and pulled himself off his sensitive cock.

“Fuck, that was so hot” he groaned, still coughing a little. Din couldn’t bring himself to answer, body still going through the aftershocks of his own orgasm. He leaned back against the door, catching his breath.

“Come here” he said after what felt like years, opening his arms in a wordless gesture. Corin complied, lifting himself from his position with a wince, knees surely sore; he draped himself over the bounty hunter, burying his wreaked face on his neck. The obvious proof of his release was evident in his tan trousers, a big dark spot staining his front just under where his button was undone. He couldn’t walk to their room like this. “You got what you wanted?” Din asked after a few minutes, his breathing coming out a little more normal.

“Hmmm yeah” Corin mumbled, voice so raw it almost hurt to listen. He was still in a blissed-out state, a content smile present in his swollen lips.

Then, like a mountain of bricks, all the exhaustion of those long weeks came back crashing on them. Din groaned again, this time in a not-so-pleased way.

“We need to go to our room. Someone could walk in here any minute” Din said, dreading the jesting his creed brothers were sure to inflict on them should this little thirst become public knowledge. Corin mumbled something unintelligible against his beskar-clad shoulder, all his previous energy gone down the drain. Din poked him on his side, gaining a surprised yelp in answer. “I’m serious. We need to clean ourselves and get some sleep before Ad’ika tries to find us” he insisted, pushing his now-soft dick inside his own trousers. Corin grumbled something then nodded, looking quickly around the storage room and finding a worn, dark fabric laying around near some blaster parts. He tied it around his hips, not even trying to disguise the reason behind the quick cover-up. He just shrugged and pointed to the door.

Din rolled his eyes and reached down to pick up his helmet. He put it on and waited for the hydraulic hiss to signal it was safely in place, then opened the door and began the walk of shame back to their quarters, Corin following close behind and whistling happily.


End file.
